


Bittersweet

by aworldoffandoms



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Angst, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms
Summary: Nicolette isn’t coping with Ethan’s news.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning for those who have loved ones in a warzone as it is vaguely mentioned. 
> 
> Prompt is in bold.

“Don’t…don’t do this to me, Ethan! You promised. You _promised_ me!” 

Ethan stares at his girlfriend, her hair a mess, tears streaking down her cheeks, her face puffy and red. The green of her irises holding the pain of what he said to her an hour ago. 

Ethan’s chest aches and he moves closer, grabbing her to pull her to his chest. She comes willingly and holds on for dear life, her fingers scrunching up the fabric of his Henley in her desperation to keep him there, the sobs wrack her body in jolts of grief.

She will always be with him but this is something he has to do. It’s his duty as a doctor. It’s his duty to his country to help those in the front lines of enemy territory. 

They stand like that for an insurmountable period of time. Each holding on to each other for dear life. Ethan more so than Nicolette. It was bittersweet almost because in the coming weeks he’s not going to have the privilege of that anymore. At least…not for a while. 

“Please, Ethan. Please reconsider.” 

Ethan sighs as he runs his hands up and down Nicolette’s back in a soothing manner, his arms tighten around her once more as he rests his chin atop her head. 

“You know I can’t, Nic. This is my decision…” 

Nicolette ignores him as she pleads, her face pressed to his chest. Her voice is muffled against his shirt. “ **Don’t leave me.** ” 

Ethan’s heart breaks at the way her voice is weak and fragile. He never wanted to leave her but this is something he needs to do. Ethan hugs her tighter. He’s never particularly enjoyed seeing Nicolette upset and this time it’s even harder to witness.

“Nicolette…you know I have to do this. My friend asked and I accepted. Naveen gave me permission. I need to help these people.” 

Nicolette pulls herself out of his arms, her face twists in a wave of desperate anger that it almost makes Ethan step back in shock. 

“No, you don’t! You don’t! Do you have any idea what you are doing to me when you say shit like that? What am I going to do? I’m going to be worrying the whole time you’re away because I know how dangerous it is over there. I can’t even begin to imagine how much danger you’ll be in, Ethan! What…” 

Nicolette takes a shuddering breath, the panic in her chest seizes her lungs for a moment, the undiluted feeling of helplessness simmering in her stomach until it ricochets through her whole entire system. She continues even though the panic, and the sadness and every other emotion that beats her down like a crashing tidal wave again and again. 

The next words out of Nicolette’s mouth are full of fear, of the stark cold terror of the worst-case scenario that can happen because of where Ethan is going. The green of Nicolette’s irises is aglow from the emotions swirling through her aching heart. Ethan has to make sure not to have his own breath stolen at the sheer intensity of what she says. 

“ **What will do without you?** Ethan, I can’t imagine it. It’s a wonder I’m still semi-functional right now. You are the most important person in my life and I…” 

Nicolette’s jaw snaps shut at the words about to tumble from her mouth. Ethan’s heart beats a little harder at what’s going unsaid. He wants to hear them. He wants to hear _her_ say them more.

He steps closer, his hands rest upon each side of her cheeks, his thumbs tenderly wipe away the tears still making their way down her face. He gives her a gentle smile, his eyes locked on hers. 

“You won’t be without me, Nicolette. I’ll come back to you.” 

The utter honesty and conviction in his words make her melt and she offers him a watery smile, her forehead resting on his.

She goes back into his arms a moment later, her head tucked underneath his chin and she holds him tighter as if she could make him stay just by her strength alone. Nicolette says the words she’s been dying to say for a while now because if she didn’t, Ethan will never hear them and she wasn’t going to send him off to a warzone without the knowledge of her true feelings. 

“Ethan?” 

“Yes, Rookie?” 

Nicolette’s voice is strong, level, the truth of the words giving her confidence to say them.

“I love you.” 

A pleasant shiver runs down Ethan’s spine as his heart soars at the words and he can’t help but smile at hearing them.

If he was going to leave Nicolette for six months then he sure as hell was going to reciprocate equally. 

“I love you, too, Nicolette. More than you know.”

The kiss that happens next is one full of bittersweet goodbyes, of hope, love and the promise of a future they’ll both have together.

Ethan will make it back to her. He always will.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr here:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/aworldoffandoms/613740397043351552
> 
> Prompt angst list here:  
> https://hnryycvll.tumblr.com/post/613228742244007936/a-n-g-s-t-prompt-list-ive-never-loved-you-i-told
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
